deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Orie Ballardiae
Orie Ballardiae is a character from the video game series, Under Night In-Birth. Orie serves as an execution officer of Licht Kreis, hunting and executing Voids and other In-Births for the greater good. She appeared in One Minute Melee against Asuna Yuuki of Sword Art Online. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Lucina vs Orie * Mitsuru Kirijo vs Orie Valadier (Completed) * Orie Valadier vs Asuna Yuuki * Orie Valadier X OMEN (Completed) * Orie Valadier vs Weiss Schnee With Team UNIB * RWBY vs UNIB Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Charlotte Christine De Colde (Samurai Shodown) * Ciel (Tsukihime) * Eriko Kirishima (Persona) * Jean-Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Koharu Tsukikage (Valkyrie Drive Bhikkhuni) * Naoto Shirogane (Persona 4) * Olivier Mira Armstrong (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Sephiria Arks (Black Cat) * Tsubaki Yayoi (BlazBlue) History Ten years ago when she was just a child, Orie Ballardiae watched her parents helplessly as they were devoured by a dark shadow called "Void" right before her eyes but unlike normal Voids, this particular one Void was able to speak human language. But before she could meet the same fate as her parents, Orie was then rescued by a member of an organization called the Licht Kreis who then brought her to their orphanage. While she was there, Orie learned all the basics about the Hollow Night and trained in combating them. While there, she made friends with Mika Returna, Kaguya Seikaiguu and Lex Bartholomeus, and together they started an Execution Team in which Orie serve as the leader as they battle Voids in order to save orders from experiencing the same pain they all had went through. At the same time, Orie sets her goal in hunting down the mysterious talking Void that devoured her parents and avenge their deaths. Orie was assigned to an investigation by the high ranking official of Licht Kreis, Zenith. Orie headed to Japan and goes undercover under the alias of "Orie Harada" and eventually transferred to the same school of another In-Birth named Hyde Kido, of whom Orie formed a friendly bond with. Orie continued her studies normally while secretly gathering information about the new rising organization of In-Births called Amnesia. Orie participates in the Hollow Night in order to save many people from going through a similar case like her, and hopes to find the talking Void responsible for her parents demise. Death Battle Info Background * Name: Orie Ballardaiea * Race: Human/In-Birth * Gender: Female * Alias: Fifth Executor, Orie Harada * Age: Unknown * Height: '''163 cm (5'5") * '''Weight: 48 kg/106 lbs * Occupation: Execution Officer, Huntress, Protector, Agent, Student * Affiliation: Licht Kreis/Light Circle, Hyde Kido * Alignment: Lawful Good * Weapons: Rapier, Thanatos Weapons And Armor * The Ruler: After Orie became an executor, she was given a rapier of called the Guardian of Law and Order. The weapon has a specific ability of being harmless towards innocent people. * Licht Kreis Attire: Orie wears a long blue dress, fitting that of a religious order. Underneath are white stockings, and she wears a silver 15 cm high heels, and completes her attire with a white headband. Powers and Abilities: Powers * In-Birth: At a young age, Orie encounters a Void during the Hollow Night and survived. Which makes Orie an In-Birth/False Born. Individuals who are neither alive nor dead, enhancing their physical traits to that of a superhuman and grants them control over a supernatural force called EXS. EXS are strange energy present in all earthly manner, the source of all things. ** EXS of Purity “Thanatos”: Orie EX allows her to sync with her sword, allowing Orie to materialize/summon a spirit from her sword to aid her in battle via controlling it like an avatar. Thanatos is guardian spirit who wields a large broad sword and is associated with the light element. *** Obliques Edge: Thanatos swings its sword downward on the enemy. **** Thick and Fast: A quick horizontal slash done by Thanatos that knocks the opponent backwards. A follow-up attack after Thanatos executes Obliques Edge. **** Succession: Thanatos swings its sword upward, launching the opponent airborne. An alternate follow-up attack after Thanatos executes Obliques Edge. *** Command Order: Thanatos unleashes a heavy slash in the air towards the enemy. *** Light Manipulation: Thanatos is linked with the light element and is capable of unleashing devastating blasts of light. **** Sealing Hoplon: Thanatos emits light around itself which damages nearby opponents. **** Luminous Embrace: Thanatos splits the ground with its strike and unleashes a burst of devastating shockwave of light towards the enemy. **** Rest in Peace: Orie unleashes a burst of light around herself which renders nearby opponents immobile as Thanatos unleashes a ball of light towards the opponent which binds them to a cross made of light, Thanatos finishes them off by launching its huge sword, piercing them. Upon pierced, the sword explodes, creating a powerful burst of light that engulfs the entire area along with the opponent. Abilities * Highly Skilled Fencer: Orie’s preferred weapon is a rapier, and her combat training improved her talent with the blade as she strikes her enemies with grace and precision. ** Divine Thrust: Orie charges towards her opponent with a quick forceful thrust. Orie can charge up for more power behind her thrust. ** Sacred Arrow: Orie does a rising slash which knocks her opponent airborne. ** Sacred Spire: Orie unleashes multiple thrust on her enemy and finishes it with two powerful rising strikes. * Skilled Fighter: Orie was trained in the arts of combat at a young age and is calm during a fight. She also excels at close quarter combat and hunting Voids. * Athletic: Orie is quite flexible, and is able to do athletics like high leaps/jumps, dashes, and handstands/backflips with ease. * Quick and Agile: Orie is able to perform quick kicks, strikes, and fast enough to dodge incoming projectiles. * Smart and Sharp: Orie excels at her academics and easily tell if a person is lying. She’s also well thought and knowledgeable regarding with Voids, In-Births, and the Hollow Night. * Leadership: Orie has natural talent in leadership and even served as the leader of her own squad of Executors. * Adaptable: Orie is capable of adapting to her surroundings. Easily blending to society and acts as an undercover agent while attending as an ordinary schoolgirl, secretly investigating the anomalies during the Hollow Night and gathering information for her organization. * Mental Resistance: Retains her sanity after being infected by a Void. Feats * Withstood being turned into a Void. * One of the top notched enforcers of Licht Kreis, earning the 5th Executor rank. * Her talent as an executor even earns the respect of the brutal executor and Crimson Knight, Erika Wagner, and latter even considers Orie her rival. * Lead her own squad of Executors. * Tank powerful blows from other In-Births. * Capable of leaping in the air with ease. * Fought the Immortal Princess of the Night Blade, Linne. * Strong enough to kick and launch opponents twice her size into the air. * Strong enough to knock opponents with a single poke of her weapon. * Quick enough to stab her opponent multiple times. * Fast enough to dodge projectiles. * Hunted Voids. * Fought and defeated Byakuya, Hyde, Paradox and Merkava (Orie’s Arcade/Route) Flaws * Despite acting formal and ladylike, Orie is sometimes lazy. * Still has self-doubts and is merciful. * Dislike pointless fighting. Gallery Orie's Arcade Picture.png|Orie's Arcade Portrait Victory-ori.png|Orie's Victory Picture Orie in School Uniform.png|Orie's School Uniform Orie Casual.png|Orie's Casual Attire Orie Casual 02.png|Orie's Casual Attire ver.2 Chibi Orie.png|Chibi Orie Orie-team.jpg|Orie's Team (Mika, Lex, Orie & Kaguya) Orie's Arcade Ending.png|Orie's Arcade Ending (Kaguya, Mika, Orie & Lex) Mika's Ending.jpg|Mika's Ending (Orie & Mika) Orie Ballardiae in BBCTB.png|Orie's Portrait in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Weiss & Orie Team-Up.png|BBCTB BlazBlue Episode 07 Weiss & Orie Team Up Trivia * Orie's birthday is on October 7th * Orie's blood type is: A * Her measurements are: B86-W56-H85cm * She has affection towards her fellow classmate Hyde Kido. * Despite being a trained in executing Voids and other In-Births, Orie still retains a merciful side and would likely spare her opponent upon defeating them given the chance. * Her ability Thanatos is named after the personification of death, who is is sometimes depicted as an angel. * Orie is voiced by Saori Hayami in the Japanese version while on the English version, she voiced by Erica Mendez. * Orie shares the same Japanese voice actress as Ruby Rose. * Orie shares a great in common with Ciel from Tsukihime. Both are in a religious order that battles supernatural creatures with a helper/support, both have blue hair, is a side heroine, goes undercover as a student in the same school of the protagonist, served as their sempai, and developed affection towards them. * Orie also shares a similarity with BlazBlue's Tsubaki Yayoi. Both are in an organization to stop evil and bring down the hammer of justice on their enemies. * It is also notable in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle that, Orie is so far the only one Jin genuinely compliments during their interaction. Probably due to seeing similarities of Tsubaki in her. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Arc System Works Characters Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Completed Profile Category:Female Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Playable Character Category:Rapier Users Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team leaders Category:Under Night IN-BIRTH Characters Category:Video Game Combatants